


Pink Scrunchies

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Hair Braiding, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “I can’t braid it roight if ya keep movin’ like Hana after she’s drunk two Monsters!" Junkrat complained, continuing his work. “It’s like ya don’t want me to braid yer hair.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, admit it. Junkrat would totally braid Roadhog's hair. Roadie probably has little piggy hairpins that he likes to put in his hair, too.

“Mate, hold still!”

Twitchy, yet delicate fingers worked their way through Roadhog’s silky white hair and weaved the strands into braids. “I can’t braid it roight if ya keep movin’ like Hana after she’s drunk two Monsters!" Junkrat complained, continuing his work. “It’s like ya don’t want me to braid yer hair.”

Roadie grunted and went back to reading his Pachimari comic. Of course, he couldn’t help but become distracted when he felt Junkrat’s hands glide through his hair with ease. He heard him comment about how he was surprised by how soft it was. Rat always made that comment whenever he braided his hair, and Hog would never get tired of it. 

His fingers seemed to run through the silky strands like water. The occasional tangle or two would pop up, but Jamie carefully untangled them. Truth be told, Roadhog found the fluid interlacing motions giving him a much welcomed sense of peace.

It was strange how quiet Junkrat could get when he was focused on something as braiding hair. Hog didn’t question it much, and it was something both he and his boss enjoyed. He liked looking at the intricate patterns that Jamie would occasionally weave into his hair.

He could feel Rat’s rough callouses against the sensitive skin of his scalp. Then he felt the strands hanging in front of his face being pulled back. He felt his locks cross over each other again and again, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he would do to his hair this time around. Rat’s fingers interlocked with his strands over and over, the slowly growing silence between the two broke as he heard his partner speak up.

"Don’t suppose ya have a scrunchie on ya?" Hog pulled out a pink scrunchie from his pocket and handed it back to him. “Thanks, mate.” 

Soon enough, a braid was flung over his shoulder, his hair neatly styled.

"Well? Rat stood up and moved in front of him, placing his hands on his bony hips. "Cute, ain’t it?” he smiled at him. “What do ya think?”

"...Pretty..."

Junkrat burst into giggles and his smile managed to become even wider. "Aww~ Thanks, mate."

Looking at his smiling boss in the mirror, Roadhog gave a small smile. Yeah, he thought, real pretty.


End file.
